Mario Kart: Mega Mash-Up
Mario Kart: Mega Mash-Up is a new game in Mario Kart series, released for the Nintendo Wii. Like all Mario Kart games, introduces new characters, new game modes, new tracks and other new features. Gameplay Game Modes *Grand Prix ~ 1 player only ::In this mode, the player races against nine other CPU players in a quest to finish in first. There are nine cups to choose from, ranging from the most to the least difficult. Drivers earn points by placing within ten positions. A driver with the most points at the end of the four races wins the gold cup, second wins the silver cup, etc. The driver will also be awarded a grade (A*, A, B, C, D & E) for their racing performance at the end of the Grand Prix. *Time Trials ~ 1-2 players ::Driver 1 races on a selected course, then Driver 2 (if there is a 2nd player) races on the same course. The fastest record is recorded and then is also able to be raced again as a ghost. Drivers can also race staff records, or Regional Records/Champions and World Records/Champions and Friend Records (Wi-Fi required) *1-On-1 ~ 1-2 players ::Two Drivers race on a course in a head-to-head competition to see who is the "King of the Course". You can choose any course and character that you have unlocked. All items appear however, items like the Red Shell, Banana Peel, Syrup Catapult are much more likely to appear than items like the Lightning Bolt and Bullet Bill. *Battle Mode ~ 1-4 players ::Drivers can either- :::*Team up with each other (two teams of six) :::*Work individually ::-in a battle for the most points. Their are ten competitors in total. Items only work against the opposite team, and have no effect on the team that use them, if selected. The player can only select the Standard Kart or Bike. There are four ways to battle: :::*Balloon Battle - Normal: All drivers get three balloons and must use the items to hit the opponents to pop their balloons and get one point for every hit. If drivers lose all of their balloons, one point is deducted and remain out for a few seconds to be brought back to the battle with three balloons once more. :::*Balloon Battle - Survival: All drivers get three balloons and must use the items to hit the opponents to pop their balloons and get one point for every hit. If drivers lose all of their balloons, they remain out until the next round. :::*Coin Runners - Normal: The goal for drivers is to obtain as many coins as they can. In the top right corner of the screen, the score shows, which are the coins obtained altogether for each team (only in Team Mode). If drivers hit opponents, opponents drop some of their coins. The certain amount of coins dropped depends on the item that hits the player, and the amount of coins that the player has already gathered. In Team Mode, the totals are added up and the team with the most points wins the round. :::*Coin Runners - Survival: The goal for drivers is to obtain as many coins as they can. It is exactly the same as the normal version except, after every minute, the drivers with no coins (or if not applicable, then the drivers with the lowest amount of coins) then are eliminated and don't return until the next round. ::Note: If you get eliminated, you then become invisible and can place item boxes around the stage. *VS Mode ~ 1-4 players ::Drivers can race to their own custom settings, including difficulty of the CPUs; course selection; and amount of races, but it is otherwise relatively the same to Grand Prix.The driver may choose a Solo Race, where they try to win for themselves, or Team Race, where two teams, red and blue, try to win for the team in order to gather the most points and beat the other team in total. *Online ~ 1-4 players maximum per Wii (with a maximum of ten in one online race or battle in total) ::Drivers have the ability to go online and play against real people around the world. They have the choice of competing against friends, people in their country, people in their continent, and people anywhere in the world. Then, you can choose either VS Race or Battle. The settings are either always the same, like items are always on recommended, however other settings are random, like whether you play 50cc, 100cc, 150cc or Mirror. You can then choose your character, kart and then vote for a track/battle stage, one track/battle stage is then randomly picked and you then race/battle. Controls Wii Remote These are controls for the Wii Remote: * ~ Go to Pause Menu (only when playing) * ~ N/A * ~ Select'/'''Look Behind (only when playing) * ~ Go back'/'Use Item (only when playing) * ~ Direct Item (only when playing) * ~ Go to Wii Home Menu * ~ Go back'/'Brake & Reverse (only when playing) * ~ Select'/'Accelerate (only when playing) *Tilt to steer Nunchuk * ~ Look behind (only when playing) * ~ Accelerate (only when playing) * ~ Steer (only when playing) Wii Classic Controller * ~ Select'/'Accelerate (only when playing) * ~ Go back'/'Brake (only when playing) * ~ Use Item (only when playing) * ~ Use Item (only when playing) * ~ Direct Item (only when playing) * ~ Steer (only when playing) * ~ N/A * ~ Drift (only when playing) * ~ Drift (only when playing) * ~ Look Behind (only when playing) * ~ Look Behind (only when playing) * ~ Go to Pause Menu (only when playing) * ~ N/A * ~ Go to Wii Home Menu GameCube Controller * ~ Steer * ~ Direct Item (Only when playing) * ~ Go to Pause Menu * ~ N/A * ~ Go back'/'Brake and Reverse (Only when playing) * ~ Select'/'Accelerate (Only when playing) * ~ Go back'/'Use Item (Only when playing) * ~ Select'/'''Use Item (Only when playing) * ~ Look Behind (Only when playing) * ~ Drift (Only when playing) * ~ Drift (Only when playing) Cups There are four levels of difficulty: 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, Mirror. Characters Default Characters Unlockable Characters Other Characters Tracks, Stages & Ghosts Items To obtain an item, you must first drive through an Item Box. You will then receive one of the following items: Vehicles Default Vehicles Unlockable Vehicles Points Beta Elements *Missions ::Missions were going to appear as a game mode, but was then later scrapped. *Goomba ::Goomba was originally going to be a playable character, however, to equal out the number of racers in each size, he was changed into King Goomba Category:Games Category:Potterfan1997's stuff Category:Potter Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Wii games